1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to plasma devices and processes for surface processing, removal or deposition of biological or other materials. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for generating and directing chemically reactive, plasma-generated species in a plasma device along with excited-state species (e.g., energetic photons) that are specific to the selected ingredients.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrical discharges in dense media, such as liquids and gases at or near atmospheric pressure, can, under appropriate conditions, result in plasma formation. Plasmas have the unique ability to create large amounts of chemical species, such as ions, radicals, electrons, excited-state (e.g., metastable) species, molecular fragments, photons, and the like. The plasma species may be generated in a variety of internal energy states or external kinetic energy distributions by tailoring plasma electron temperature and electron density. In addition, adjusting spatial, temporal and temperature properties of the plasma creates specific changes to the material being irradiated by the plasma species and associated photon fluxes. Plasmas are also capable of generating photons including vacuum ultraviolet photons that have sufficient energy to initiate photochemical and photocatalytic reaction paths in biological and other materials that are irradiated by the plasma.